Little Romitri Stories
by Lissa-Hummel-Anderson
Summary: One shots, all Romitri based. All set after Last Sacrifice (Unless stated otherwise)
1. Lost Phone

Rose loses her phone DPOV

* * *

"Later Belikov" I nodded and began walking towards me and Roses apartment. We had been living together for just over 9 months now and we had been together (officially) for almost a year. I was going to surprise her by coming home early, Christian had ordered me to take the evening off and spend time with Rose, an order I would gladly follow. Once I got to the door I quietly put my key in the lock and opened the door, I wasn't expecting the sight that met my eyes. It was a mess the table was on its side, the couch cushions were scattered all over the room and there were books and DVD everywhere.

"Rose" I called out

"Bedroom" She yelled back, she sounded frustrated. I headed towards our bedroom and found her standing in the middle of the room surrounded by pillows, duvets, books, our laptops and clothes that had all been thrown on the floor.

"Did a Strigoi attack while I was out?" She turned her head and shot me a Hathaway death glare.

"Not funny" I stepped over various items on the floor and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Roza what's wrong?"

"My phone, I can't find it anywhere"

"Your phone?" I glanced around the trashed room then back at her "You tore our home apart for your phone?" She pulled away from me.

"Dimitri, you know how important my phone is. They call me on it if I'm not there and a Strigoi attacks. If I don't have my phone Lissa is vulnerable" She was so stressed, it made me wonder how long she had been searching.

"Calm down, Have you tried calling it?"

"It's dead"

"Well have you looked in your bag or you jacket pockets? That's where you usually find it"

"That was the first place I looked"

"Under the bed, you know it sometimes falls off the bedside table"

"Checked there, I'm telling you I have looked everywhere, it's gone" I looked around again and then pulled Rose in to hug

"You need to relax, you're too worked up about this" I felt her take a deep breath "How long have you been looking?"

"I don't know at least 4 hours" No wonder she was stressed,

"There is no way you are going to find it in this mess, how about we tidy up then look again without destroying the house, hmm?"

"But" she looked up at me

"But nothing, come on" I was about to let her go when she said

"But I was the one that got the house in this state; I should be the one to clean it up" Wow,

"Who are you and what have you done with my Roza?" she looked confused "My Roza would never offer to clear up mess without help even if it is her own"

"You have been working all day, it's not fair for me to ask you to come home and tidy up after me"

"You didn't ask, I offered" It wasn't just the phone that was upsetting her there was something else I just didn't know what "Come on, let's get to work" we both began to organize the clutter in the bedroom and once that was done we moved on to the living room. I watched Rose as we worked she was still clearly worked up. "Rose?"

"Hmm"

"Are you alright? You seem tense"

"I'm fine" she said almost defensively

"Honestly?" I put my hand on hers, stopping her from picking up the DVDs. "Roza" She looked up at me "You can tell me"

"It's nothing, it's just…" she trailed off

"Just" I prompted

"It's just my mum promised she would call today and she's gonna think I'm ignoring her call" Now it made sense. Rose and Janine had started to talk to each other again a few months ago and although Rose would never admit it she desperately wanted to have a good relationship with her mother.

"Janine won't think that, she will think you're working"

"I have my phone on when I'm working remember" I looked more closely at her now, as I looked at her eyes and cheeks there was evidence that she had been crying, I held her

"Roza, I promise you she won't think that you are ignoring her" I could feel her slowly starting to relax in my arms "If you want to you can use my phone to call her, okay?" She nodded in to my chest

"I just don't want to ruin things between me and her again, she had a hard enough time getting over me and you being together"

"Yes I know" It would be an understatement to say that Janine had been absolutely furious when she found out about me and Rose. She had done everything in her power to separate us but in the end she saw that we truly love each other, it had taken her a while but when she finally calmed down her and Rose started to patch up their relationship. "Roza you're not going to ruin anything, everything's going to be alright, you'll see" she nodded again

"I love you Comrade" I smiled at the use of my nickname; it was hard to believe that I had once hated it.

"I love you too Roza" She pulled away

"This mess wont tidy itself" my smile widened in to a grin

"Let's do this" We had the living room back in order in 10 minutes when we were done I turned to my girlfriend "Do you want my phone? Or do you want a coffee first?"

"Coffee then phone, please"

"You sit down then"

"You sure you don't want me to make it?"

"Positive" She smiled and sat down on the couch while I walked out to the kitchen. As I turned around to open the cupboard something shiny on the side caught my eye, I walked over and moved the cups in front of it out of the way I looked again and nearly laughed at what I saw.

"Rose"

"Yea"

"Come here a minute"

"Why?"

"Just come here"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I could hear her voice getting closer "What?" She asked as she entered the room

"Rose, what is this" I held up what I had found

"My phone" she ran over, I handed it to her "Where did you find it?"

"Right here on the kitchen side"

"Oh my god it wasn't"

"It was" I watched as her face when red from embarrassment "Oh Roza what am I going to do with you"

"Kiss me?"

"I could do tha…" I was cut off as she pressed her lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. It was perfect moments like that I know I would remember forever. She pulled away from me

"I gotta go put this on charge, love you" She ran out of the room

"Love you too" I chuckled and continued making the coffee. When I came in to the living room with both our coffees I found Rose sitting on the couch with her book

"What are you reading?" I placed her coffee on the table and sat down next to her

"The fault in our stars, Lissa recommended it to me" she picked up her coffee "Thanks"

"You're welcome my love" I picked up my book and we sat reading in silence until Roses phone started ringing. I watched as she answered it

"Hello" She put her book down "Hey mum" Rose stood up and unplugged her phone from the charger "Yea I'm good, how are you?" then she mouthed to me 'Going in to the bedroom, I will come back when I'm finished' I nodded as he walked away "Sorry, I lost my phone" I smiled and turned my attention back to my book.

* * *

So what do you think? (Yes I know the ending was rubbish) Next one is gonna be short.

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	2. Nightmare

Dimitri had a nightmare Rose wakes him RPOV

* * *

My eyes opened, I wasn't sure what had woken me. The room was quiet so I curled back up, closed my eyes and place my head back on the pillow, then I heard

"Нет Ivan, Roza не пожалуйста, нет" My eyes flew open again

"Dimitri?" I sat up and turned around Dimitri was lying perfectly still but something wasn't right "Dimitri?" I said again slightly louder this time, I got no response. I decided it was nothing and curled back up but just as I was about to sleep I felt Dimitri move. I turned to look at him he was tossing and turning then he yelled

"НЕТ ROZA НЕТ IVAN НЕ РАЗ НЕТ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕТ"

"Dimitri" I shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him "Dimitri wake up"

"ROZA НЕТ IVAN МAMA НЕТ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕТ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕТ ROZA НЕТ"

"Dimitri wake up it's just a nightmare" I shook him harder "Dimitri wake up" he sat up suddenly

"HET" I put my hand on his shoulder

"It's okay it was just a nightmare" he turned to me, I had never seen so much fear in his eyes before. He pulled me in to his arms

"Roza, я думал, что ты ушел"

"It's okay you're safe it was just a nightmare"

"Roza, I thought… I…" He couldn't continue

"It's okay we're safe" He took a long deep breath then lay back down

"I'm sorry I woke you"

"It's fine" I also laid down and put my arms around him "Wanna talk about it?" He nodded

"We were in Russia" he took another deep breath "Ivan was still alive, I was introducing you to him. Everyone was there, My mother and sisters" he paused again "It was good, happy, then there was a Strigoi attack we tried to fight them off but then you looked at me a screamed" I noticed tears forming in his eyes "You stopped fighting and was just screaming then you were turned, everyone was turned I walked backwards and saw myself in the mirror, I looked Strigoi it's why you screamed" A tear rolled down his cheek "I was a Strigoi and it got everyone I care about killed" I wiped the tear away and turned his head to look at me

"It was just a nightmare, It's okay I'm safe, your family are safe and you are not Strigoi"

"I know but it just felt so real"

"I know" he rested his head on my shoulder and I held him close

"I love you Roza"

"I love you too comrade" I saw a hint of a smile on his lips "Come on, we have to be up in" I took a quick look at the clock "3 hours" We curled up close to each other and together we fell in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I told you it would be short, All Russian is from Google translate. I know Dimitri may be a little out of character but oh well,

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	3. Not Such a Fun Night Out

Rose goes out with Adrian to catch up and have a drink at an almost exclusive Moroi club (Dhampirs discouraged from going there, normally only blood whores) Dimitri isn't happy about it BOTH POV

* * *

RPOV

"Remind me again where you're going" Dimitri asked me from the bed where he was sitting reading another western

"Out"

"Where"

"To have fun"

"That's not what I asked" He put a bookmark in and placed her book on the bedside table

"I'm going to a club, okay?" I looked in the mirror, I looked good in my knee length red and black dress and my hair down, I just had to decide on the shoes

"With who?" I had been dreading this question

"Just a friend"

"Roza" he used that amazingly soft voice and let his accent become more pronounced; Dimitri knew that had almost the same effect on me as Lissa's compulsion "What is your friends name?" his voice made me weak at the knees; I turned away from my shoe collecting to face him before saying

"Adrian, I'm going out with Adrian" Dimitri's smile dropped and his guardian mask fell in to place but there was no denying the anger in his eyes

"Why?"

"Dimitri we are trying to get back our friendship, I can assure you he has no interest in me romantically" he didn't look to convinced, I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed facing him "He is with Sydney now and he is very happy, we are nothing more than friends"

"I know Adrian's type" his mask was slipping slightly "They never settle down they may say they have one girl but they will always be looking for the next" he wasn't even attempting to hide the anger in his voice now, I stood up

"Adrian has changed, I thought you two were getting along better now" I went back to picking shoes, I was down to two pairs; Beautiful black heels from hell or gorgeous ruby red stilettos.

"We are but that doesn't mean I want you going out and getting drunk with him, god only knows what he might compel you to do"

"Enough" I looked back to him "He won't compel me to do anything and I am not getting drunk we are going to talk that's all okay" I picked up the black heels and put the stilettos away before sitting on the bed "There is no need to be jealous or worried I will be just fine" I assured him as I put on my heels

"I'm not jealous" I walked around the bed to his side

"Of course you're not" I kissed his cheek "I'm gonna have my phone on me so you can call me if you get worried okay?" He nodded

"Can you at least tell me what club you're going to?" I sighed before reluctantly answering

"Blood Moon"

"Rose" Dimitri exclaimed

"I know, I know but I wanted somewhere close to here and somewhere where there will be lots of people"

"Lots of Moroi men who would happily compel a young Dhampir woman in to doing whatever they wish" He muttered bitterly

"You know that's not going to happen" I grabbed my bag and jacket "I have a high resistance to compulsion and if any one tries anything I will beat the crap put of them okay?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before picking up my keys and turning to leave "I will be back before one thirty and I have my keys so lock up before you go to bed" I could practically feel his sadness behind me "Oh and Dimitri" I turned to see him look up at me "I love you"

"I love you too Roza, be safe"

"Always my love" and with that I turned and left for my night with Adrian.

DPOV

Roza had left. I couldn't deny I felt a little sad, angry and alone, Rose had friends of course but I didn't like the fact she was having a night out with Adrian. I was more accepting of him now what he had cleaned up his act and I must admit now he was with Sydney he was much more stable and all around better person. The reason I had such a problem with her going out with him was that he had been there for her when I couldn't be, when I was Strigoi; he had been there for her and loved her when I couldn't and that hurt. I decided that I couldn't keep sitting there thinking about the past all night so I picked up my book and read another few chapters. When I looked up again to check the time I was surprised to find that just over two hours had passed, where I had been caught up in my book I hadn't thought to call Roza and make sure that everything was going okay. I put down my book and grabbed my phone quickly calling Rose's number, it was then I heard Rose's ring tone coming from her bedside table

"Oh no" I muttered before cutting off the phone. I moved over to the other side of the bed and picked up her phone "Damn it Roza"

RPOV

I stood in the club with Adrian; we had been talking for the last two hours about everything; His relationship with Sydney, being bonded to Jill, How his art was going and how he wished things had ended better between us. Everything was going well until he looked over to the bar

"You want another drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good"

"You know just cause I'm only having one doesn't mean you have to limit yourself too" He gave me one of his most charming smiles "You have tomorrow off, kick back and enjoy yourself a little, you're not a guardian twenty four seven"

"Actually I am, I may not be on duty but I am always a guardian"

"Guardian or not you should still have another drink" he looked over to the bar

"No thank you" I repeated "I would rather stay sober enough to have a good night that I'm going to remember tomorrow morning"

"Hey, don't look now but I think there is a guy that is just your type over by the bar"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm with Dimitri" I reminded him "I'm not going to look at other guys"

"There's no harm in looking as long as you don't touch" He looked over again "But seriously you may wanna have a look" I sighed and turned around to look at this guy and was very surprised to find that he actually was kinda cute, In fact he was exactly like Dimitri. From what I could see he was wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans, what Dimitri usually threw on when we went out "What did I tell you little Dhampir, he even had the same long hair" Adrian's voice came from behind me but I was barely listening, he was right the guy had long hair exactly like Dimitri's

"Excuse me a moment" I began walking towards the bar, Adrian following close behind

"Hey I thought I said look but no touching"

"It won't matter if I touch as long as it is…" I trailed off as I got to the guy's side, because it wasn't just a guy "Dimitri"

"Roza" He turned to me

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just…"

"Spying on me, checking up on me, making sure I wasn't cheating?"

"No I…"

"Do you seriously not trust me Dimitri?"

"Roza I…"

"No Dimitri" I was practically yelling now but I didn't care "You can't even let me have a night out without coming after me and watching me, that's why you wanted to know where I was going so you could follow me"

"It's not like that"

"Sure, you know what forget it" I turned back to Adrian "It's been good seeing you Adrian but I think I'm gonna call it a night"

"But…"

"I'm sorry Adrian, I really am but I'm not in a socializing mood anymore" I gave him a quick hug and said "See you again soon" before turning on my heel, roughly brushing past Dimitri and leaving.

DPOV

I watched as Roza practically ran out of the club

"You've really blown it this time Belikov" Adrian finished the last of his drink

"Yeah" I muttered

"What were you doing checking up on her anyway? You know she is faithful to you, she would stake me if I tried anything with her" he put his glass down "Not that I would try anything, I'm with Sydney, you know that"

"I wasn't checking up on her" I ignored the statement about him not wanting to try anything with Rose, to be honest I felt awful for thinking that he wasn't faithful to Sydney. He had changed so much in the last few years, he was almost unrecognizable.

"Sure looks that way"

"I'm telling you I wasn't" I had to control my voice to keep me from growling at him

"Well then you better go and explain what you were doing because right now you have a furious Hathaway on your hands" he gave a small chuckle before adding "Boy, I do not envy you right now"

"Wanna swap places?" I ask, only half joking

"Not a chance, now go fix this" Adrian turned and walked away, I knew he was right I knew I had to fix this.

RPOV

I was pissed, beyond pissed I don't think there was even a word to describe my fury. I had started running home the moment I had left the club; it was only ten minutes away from my house, half way there I had taken off my heels and run bare foot the rest of the way. The moment I got in I locked the door half hoping that Dimitri had forgotten his keys and that he would be locked out, I walked in to the bedroom my anger was slowly turning in to pain and sadness at the fact that Dimitri didn't trust me. I dumped my heels by the bedroom door and striped off my dress before choosing my most comfortable pyjamas from the draw and putting them on. As I wiped off my make-up I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, why? Why would he not trust me? I mean yeah sure Adrian was my ex but I had no romantic feelings for him anymore, I loved him in the friend kind of way nothing more. Why could Dimitri not see that? I brushed the hairspray out of my hair and tied it back in a single braid. I sat at the edge of the bed and wiped the remaining tears away before getting in and turning out the light. I lay there in the dark unable to sleep because of the thoughts spinning around in my head. How could Dimitri not trust me? We spent nearly every day of our lives together protecting royal Moroi, I tried my hardest to kill him when he was Strigoi was that not enough to make him trust me? Maybe he trusted me with his life but not his heart but hadn't I proven time and time again that I love him and only him? With every answer I came up with it bought two more questions with it and with every question my anger was rising again.

DPOV

Adrian and I left the club together as we left his phone buzzed

"Hello" He answered "Hey Syd" the look in his eyes when he heard answered could only be described as one thing, love. "Yeah, actually Rose has gone home" I looked at him waiting to see what his explanation would be "She didn't feel so good" I mouthed 'thank you' to him, he simply nodded before saying "Yeah I will be home in fifteen minutes" he paused listening, a small smile crossed his lips "Can't wait, see you soon" the smile grew "Love you too, Bye" he hung up

"Thank you" I said again

"No problem, What goes on between you and Rose is your business" He put his phone away "If you choose to bring people in to it that's your choice but I'm not going to spread gossip about you two and make this argument bigger than it needs to be" I just stood there in an almost stunned silence, He really had grown up "Anyway I have to get home, I hope everything turns out okay Belikov"

"So do I" I mumbled "Night Adrian" I watched as he turned and started to walk at a fast pace towards his house. I sighed and turned to the guard at the club entrance "Have you seen a Dhampir girl here tonight?" It wasn't till I had said it out loud that I realized that it was a stupid question, of course he had

"I've seen some, why?"

"I'm looking for one that ran out of here about five minutes ago, brown hair, red and black dress with black heels"

"Oh yeah she ran that way" he indicated back towards me and roses place then he whistled "Wouldn't mind some of that blood whore" I stopped and turned to him

"What did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't mind so of that bl…" I grabbed him and threw him against the wall pinning him there his feet not touching the ground

"That woman you just called a blood whore" I spat the words out as though they were poison "is Queen Vasilisa's personal guardian" I saw his face pale slightly at that "she is one of the bravest, strongest and most talented guardians in the world" I paused letting that sink in before adding "And she is also my girlfriend" before he had a chance to react I dropped him he only just managed to stay on his feet but before he could do anything else I punched him in the face, I was pretty sure I had broken his nose "Consider that a warning, next time you won't get off so lightly"

"Unhh" he groaned holding his nose, without another word I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the house. When I got there I found the door was locked and I was thankful I had remembered to take my key. I got inside and relocked the door before walking to the bedroom and calling out softly

"Roza?"

RPOV

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice came from the doorway interrupting my thoughts

"Get out"

"Roza" he came in to the room

"Don't" I was not even going to bother with him

"Roza please let me explain" I sat up, I could only just make out his silhouette in the dark

"Let you explain what? Hmm? How you don't trust me? How you feel the need to check up on me when I go out? Tell me Dimitri how many other times have you done that?"

"Never becau…"

"Oh so it's just because I was with Adrian?" I slammed my fist on the bed "What is your problem with him? Why do you hate him so much? Why do you… you know what forget it"

"Roza" he tried again

"Just get out you can sleep on the couch"

"Roza you haven't even given me a chance to explain" He turned on the lamp on his bedside table almost blinding me with the sudden unexpected light

"You don't need to explain" I laid down again "It's oh so clear that you don't trust me"

"I do trust you Roza I was just…"

"Checking up on me" I finished his sentence

"No" he climbed on to the bed "I was just…"

"Get off the bed"

"Trying to"

"Get off the bed Dimitri"

"Give you your"

"GET OFF THE BED NOW" I kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying off the bed, I heard a bang and then a thud as he hit the floor. I waited to hear him moan and attempt to get up but there was nothing "Dimitri?" Again I waited but there was no answer "Dimitri?" I tried again when there was no answer a second time I sat up and looked over the edge of the bed to find Dimitri unconscious on the floor "Oh my God, Dimitri" all anger had disappeared as I jumped out up bed and ran to his side "Dimitri? Dimitri? Can you hear me?" I shook him lightly then checked for a pulse and found one thank goodness, now I looked more closely I could see that his chest was rising and falling he was breathing so I tried again "Dimitri? Wake up" I shook him again "Dimitri I'm sorry please wake up please" I closed my eyes trying to calm myself as I waited just listening to his breathing until I heard a groan, my eyes flew open "Dimitri?" he groaned again and opened his eyes blinking a few times

"Roza?" He blinked a few more times before asking "What happened?"

"I kicked you off the bed, I'm so sorry I" He raised a hand to stop me

"Why did you kick me off the bed?"

"We were fighting" I stopped "Wait you don't remember?" He tried to shake his head but cried out in pain "Where does it hurt?"

"Here" He pointed to the back right side of his head, that's when I understood the bang before he hit the floor he must have hit it on the bedside table

"Stay there, I think you have a concussion" I ran to the kitchen grabbed a tea towel, an ice pack and a bowl before I went back wrapping the ice pack in the tea towel as I walked "Here" I carefully lifted his head and place the ice pack on the back of his head then put the bowl on his bedside table

"Thank you"

"I don't know what you're thanking me for I'm the reason you're in pain"

"No matter, you are taking care of me now, that's what matters"

"You feel ready to sit up"

"Mhmm" I helped him to sit supporting his back with one hand while holding the ice pack in place with the other "Help me on to the bed?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes then I can lay back down" I helped him to sit on the bed but said

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea"

"Roza you know better than anyone that Dhampirs can sleep off concussions" he swung his legs up and laid down making sure his icepack was still in the right place

"It may be more serious than that" I walked around and got in the other side

"It's not, I only have a slight headache and my memory has returned I'm fine" I looked over guiltily at him

"I'm really sorry"

"Its fine Roza but now will you let me explain"

"Yes of course"

"I wasn't checking on you or spying on you, I was coming to give you your phone" I hadn't expected that

"What?"

"I spoke to the guy at the bar asking if he had seen you he was about to answer when you came over"

"But why get dressed as if you were going out then?"

"Because if you remember when you left I was in my boxer shorts, I don't think they would have let me in if I had come in them" He put his hand in to his pocket "Here" he handed me my phone

"Oh God, I can't believe I said and did all that" he chuckled "Really what would make me think that you would check up on me?"

"You know that I was a little jealous of Adrian before it's only natural that you think that I still am, that's why you thought I was spying on you"

"But there is no excuse for me kicking you off the bed"

"It's fine, you did warn me to get off and I'm sure I've done worse to you in the past" I couldn't help but laugh

"You know most people would class our relationship as abusive, we are always hitting each other and hurting each other"

"But we never really mean it and we always forgive and forget then take care of each other" he pulled me closer

"You think your heads gonna be ok?" I snuggled in to him

"It'll be alright, all the pain is gone now" he took off the ice pack and left it in the bowl I had put there earlier before turning out the light

"Good, I'm sorry about tonight" I apologized again

"It's okay Roza, Just remember to take your phone next time" I smiled and although I couldn't see it I was pretty sure he was smiling too

"I love you Dimitri"

"I love you too my Roza"

* * *

Sorry it was such a long wait but in the up side it is a longer one than the last by about 3000 words so that's good.

I also have plans for a new story called 'Nikki: Bodyguards and Assassins' a human AU Vampire Academy story I will get the out as soon as I can,

As always please review,

Lissa xXx


	4. Dimitri's Dad

Rose asks who Dimitri's dad is. RPOV

* * *

Something had been on my mind for a few days. I knew I shouldn't think about it and that I should just forget it but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to know something about Dimitri, I wanted to know about something he rarely talked about, I wanted to know about his father. When I haven't known my old man I hadn't even thought about it because neither of us had dads it was something we shared but now I know my dad I'm curious about his. All I knew about him was that he was a royal Moroi and that he was abusive and that didn't really narrow down the list.

"Rose" Lissa's voice pulled me from my thoughts

"Yeah?" I didn't need the bond to tell me she was worried about something

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine" she raised her eyebrows "I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing important"

"Hmm" I could tell she was still concerned but she let it go "You ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Feeder, I'm starving" It was then I realized it was already the middle of the vampire day and Lissa haven't eaten anything today

"Well I did tell you to eat earlier, come on lets go" we walked together and I knew there was at least another four guardians around us. When we got there Lissa turned to me

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive, now go eat"

Later when I was off duty I continued to think about Dimitri's father as I walked home. Did he look like Dimitri? I knew he was gonna be tall and pale with fangs you know typical Moroi looks but besides that maybe he looked like him, except Dimitri looked a lot like his mother. When I got home I opened the door

"Roza" Dimitri's voice called out, I was surprised that he had got home before me; usually I was the first home

"Hey Comrade" he walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and held out one for me, I couldn't help but smile as I took it "How do you always know what I want?"

"I don't know maybe we're bonded" we walked through in to the living room

"Mhmm, sure we are" he smiled too as we sat down "So how was your day?" I asked before I sipped my coffee that was perfect as always

"Not too bad" he drank his coffee too "mainly meetings"

"Who woulda thought sparky actually does any work"

"He does a lot more than you think"

"Then why do I never see him do anything other than sit and annoy me?"

"Because at the moment he wants to keep it a secret from Vasilisa" Dimitri no longer called her the Queen or her majesty when we were alone, he still couldn't bring himself to say something as informal as Lissa but still it was progress

"Wait" I put down my coffee "Why does he wanna keep it a secret? If he's doing something that's gonna hurt her I will personally…" I never got to finish my threat as Dimitri interrupted me

"You really think he would do that? And you really think I would let him?" I looked away realising that there was no way Dimitri would let Christian hurt Lissa physically or emotionally, he cared about her too much to let anyone hurt her. I shook my head "It's a surprise, a good one too I think"

"Tell"

"No" he finished his coffee "I promised not to tell you"

"But…"

"Nope sorry but I'm under orders not to tell a soul" I turned away from him and grabbed my book from the table "Roza?" I ignored him and started reading "Roza, don't be like this" again I ignored him "Please don't be mad I can't tell I'm under orders" I wasn't really mad at him, I understood that there were things that we couldn't tell each other when it comes to surprises like this "Oh Roza" he leant over to me and began kissing my neck "Come on, smile" I did, I couldn't help it. He continued with his line of kisses all the way up my neck to my cheek and then on to my lips, by then I had dropped my book and turned to face him. When he eventually pulled away he said "I love you"

"I love you too"

"So you're not mad?"

"I never was" He scowled at me

"Please don't be mad at me" I mimicked his words from earlier, which made him smile again

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"It's why you love me"

"It's one of the many reasons" I picked up the book I had dropped and put it back on the table "Oh, I saw Abe today"

"You did? Why didn't he come see me?" I had to admit the thought that my father came to court and didn't bother to come and see me upset me

"Webcam" I immediately felt better "He asked about you"

"What did you tell him?"

"That you are well and that you are looking forward to seeing him next time he comes to court"

"Did he say when that will be?"

"No but if Christian's surprise goes well then quite soon"

"He's in on it too?"

"Sort of, he is providing money but he doesn't know the whole plan" Talking about Abe made me think again about Dimitri's father, he was a royal Moroi so maybe my old man knew him. Maybe I could ask him, he always seemed to be able to find the answers to anything and everything we needed to know. No I couldn't do that, Dimitri doesn't wanna tell me and I should respect that, It's just so hard when I'm so curious. "What are you thinking about" Dimitri placed his hand on mine

"Huh" I had been so caught up in thoughts I had barely heard him

"I said what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much" he tilted his head

"I know you better than that Roza, come on what is it?"

"It's not important, it's just…" I hesitated

"Roza, you can tell me anything you know that"

"Who is your father?"

"What?" He was obviously not expecting that

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, if you had wanted to tell me you would have, I'm sorry"

"No, no it just took me by surprise that's all, I… I…" He was stuttering I had never heard Dimitri stutter before "Rose you don't need to know, I don't wanna talk about him" he said eventually "Why were you even thinking about it?"

"I don't know, now I know who my dad is I just feel it's more important for me to know who yours is"

"Well you it's not" He stood up "he is abusive and nothing to me" He walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" I stood now too

"I will be back soon; I just need some fresh air"

"Dimitri, I'm sorry" He turned to face me

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong" then he left. I sat back down, why was I so stupid? Why did I ask him like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I stood back up and walked in to the bedroom; I kicked off my shoes and changed in to my pyjamas then got in to bed. I curled up thinking about how dumb I had been, I hugged the duvet and slowly drifted off to sleep. I'm not sure how long I had been asleep when I woke to the duvet moving as someone joined me in the bed and wrapped their arm around me. I turned my head to see

"Dimitri" I turned my body to face him "I'm so sorry"

"I told you don't be, you did nothing wrong" he squeezed me gently "You just asked a question I hadn't expected and wasn't ready for" he took a deep breath before continuing "and to be honest I don't think I will ever be ready for it, I'm sorry"

"Dimitri, don't apologize for that, its fine okay?"

"Honest?" Dimitri may be a God to the rest of the world but here with me I get to see the parts of him that are insecure, I only saw them from time to time and today was one of those times

"Honest" I saw him relax "How long were you out?"

"Only an hour, how long have you been asleep?"

"About the same I think"

"So you haven't eaten?"

"Nope, have you?"

"No" then he looked directly in to my eyes, leant in towards me and whispered "Would you like me to order some pizza?" I smiled "We could have a movie night" he continued "and I'm sure we have some Ben & Jerry's in the freezer" my smile turned in to a grin

"Oh Mr Belikov you sure do know how to please a girl"

"I do believe you have told me that many times before Miss Hathaway" He had an almost cheeky grin "So shall I take that as a yes for the pizza?"

"Mhmm" I kissed his nose

"I shall go do that then; do you wanna pick a movie?"

"Sure" That was the start of an amazing evening, we just sat eating pizzas, watching movies and stuffing our faces with Ben and Jerry's until we fell asleep. Almost a week later and I was still thinking about Dimitri's dad, I knew that after what had happened I couldn't ask Dimitri again and I wouldn't go behind his back to find out so I was just gonna have to keep wondering. Me and Dimitri had finished our day and walked home together, he was making me help with the cooking tonight.

"Well we better warn them"

"Warn who?"

"Fire brigade, If I'm helping cook then they had better be informed" He gave me a half smile

"You will be fine; I'm doing the hard parts"

"Dimitri, I've burnt a salad"

"Sure"

"I did honest, ask Lissa" We got in to the house and took off our shoes

"Let's go change in to comfortable clothes then we will get cooking"

"Can't we sit down for half hour?" I asked "We have been on our feet all day, I know you like to get all your work done then relax but I think my legs will give out if I say standing any longer"

"Alright, half an hour" We changed out of our uniforms, Dimitri changed in to dark jeans and a navy blue t-shirt while I changed in to my favourite pyjamas, grey trousers and a grey tank top with 'Kiss me Comrade' on the front.

"Pyjamas? Really Roza?"

"What?" I looked up at him "They are comfortable and it's less laundry"

"You're impossible"

"Of course I am" I lent up and gave him a quick kiss before walking back to the living room, He followed me

"Books?" I asked as we walked

"Cuddle?" I grinned, everyone else saw the tough, deadly Russian God when he was out but at home I saw the soft, adorable side of Dimitri. He sat on the couch and put his feet up, his legs spread slightly then he reached up and pulled me down on to his lap. I swung me legs up and lay my head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around me and began to play with my hair. We often sat like this in silence, him playing with my hair and me drawing lazy circles on to his palms while listening to his strong heartbeat. I don't know how long we had sat there when Dimitri broke the silence "You've met him" he mumbled softly

"Met who?"

"My father"

"What?" I sat up "When?"

"A while back, you wouldn't have been able to tell" He was still running his fingers through my hair "Besides the height we don't look alike at all"

"But I've actually met him?"

"Yes, now I come to think about it you have met him a few times"

"I thought you didn't wanna talk about him?"

"I don't" his soft, mumbling voice had vanished instead there was a firm almost pained voice in its place. He patted my back and then pushed me to get up "Off you get, cooking time"

"Oh God help us all" I joked as I stood up, I saw the corner of Dimitri's lip turn up slightly but not much as he stood, took my wrist and walked towards the kitchen. I was surprised that the food actually tasted pretty good, we made lasagna and I can honestly say I was proud of it; it wasn't burnt, it didn't make us sick and it even looked nice

"You did a good job today Roza" Dimitri said as we got in to bed "in fact I think you should help with more meals"

"You do?"

"Mhmm" He wrapped his arms around me "it was delicious"

"Only cause you did the hard parts"

"But you helped, that's the important part" He kissed my forehead "and when you feel that you are finding it easy we can move you on to the harder parts"

"You just want me to learn to cook so you don't have to"

"No so that you can if Christian goes away and you are here alone" I looked up at him

"Is Christian planning on going somewhere?"

"Not yet but he might in the future" I stayed silent and snuggled my head back in to his chest. We had been laying there for almost half an hour when Dimitri said "He's an Ivashkov"

"Sorry?"

"My father is an Ivashkov"

"An Ivashkov? Really?"

"Yes"

"Powerful family"

"Very"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I would rather you know from me than anyone else"

"I wasn't going to ask anyone"

"I know" We lay quietly the only sounds being Dimitri's heartbeat, his breathing and my own. "I have a half-brother"

"Moroi?" He nodded "How old is he?"

"Three years younger than me" I thought about it, I never thought of the other relatives Dimitri might have through his father "You know him"

"You mean I've met him too?"

"You haven't just me him you know him" He paused "Very well" I stopped thinking about Ivashkovs I knew well that were three years younger than Dimitri and only came up with one. Surely not… It couldn't be…

"My father is Nathan Ivashkov" I sat up fast

"No, No."

"He is"

"Not possible, I mean he can't be because that makes Adrian your brother and…" I trailed off

"Do you see why I'm sometimes very jealous of Adrian?"

"Yeah" I slowly lowered myself back in to his arms "Does he know about you and your sisters? Adrian I mean"

"No and I would like to keep it that way"

"You can't just not tell him"

"Yes I can"

"Why?"

"Because at the moment it's not a good time to tell him"

"Well when will be a good time?"

"I don't know but I promise one day he will know and I will be ready for how he reacts"

"What do you mean"?

"He might be angry or upset he may never want to see me again or he may wanna go meet he's sisters"

"Do they know about him?"

"They know Nathan has a son they don't know much more about him than that" I nodded "You can't tell anyone about this Roza"

"I won't but wow, I mean Nathan Ivashkov, I would never have guessed that" we sat in silence again until a thought came in to my head "Didn't you say you beat up your dad?"

"I did" for the first time since this conversation had begun I saw him give a small smile

"You beat up Nathan Ivashkov?" Dimitri nodded his smile widening a little more

"Have you seen the small scar on his left temple?"

"Yeah" then I looked up almost shocked "You did that?"

"Sorta, I punched him and he fell against the table and cut his temple" I almost laughed

"Tell me something" He looked down at me "Did you beat the crap outa him?"

"Honestly? I nearly killed him"

"What?"

"Roza for the last thirteen years whenever he came over my mother was confined to her bedroom or the kitchen, listening to mama scream in pain as he hurt her" his eyes were becoming dark in anger "Then that day I walked in to the kitchen as he slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor and picked up one of her large knives holding it to the throat" I gasped "I reacted fast kicking the knife out of his hand and pulling him up to face me, I was almost as tall as him and I was a lot stronger" He paused as if he were remembering it "I told him to pick on someone his own size then I punched him making him hit his head and fall to the floor, then I kicked him over and over until my feet hurt then I dropped to my knees and punched him repeatedly. I saw the knife out of the corner of my eye and I grabbed it holding it to his neck, I said to him 'How do you like it? Being on the receiving end, what to stop me from slitting your throat?'" He took a deep breath "I was going to kill him, my mama stopped me she placed a hand on my shoulder and said 'Dimitri don't, he's had enough' I still didn't move until she said 'Dimika please you're scaring me' I was frightening my mother the way he had" Dimitri was shaking "I threw the knife to one side and picked him up by his shirt before walking to the front door and literally throwing him out on to the front path, I walked out he tried to scramble away from me but I crouched down and grabbed him then I told him 'You are very lucky my mother stopped me or you would be dead' he froze then and looked up at me in pure fear I told him 'If you ever come back I will kill you, go' then I stood up and walked back to the house but before I closed the door I yelled out to him 'Now' he didn't need to be told twice" When he was finished I was honestly shocked.

"You once said you had to learn to control yourself like I have to"

"That was the day I learnt I needed that control"

"How do you live on court with that monster without killing him?"

"Control" he said simply "but watch him next time we are in the same room he won't get too close and he has fear in his eyes when he looks at me"

"Dimitri, why did you choose now to tell me all this?"

"It was today" I was confused

"What was today?"

"Twenty third of April was the day I kicked him out; I just felt I needed to tell you"

"Why didn't he press charges" Dimitri looked confused "He's a royal and you threatened to kill him but he didn't tell anyone"

"Because we had to be a secret me and my sisters, if anyone found out there would be serious trouble for him"

"Wait so Daniella…" he cut me off

"Doesn't know about us" We didn't speak for a while we just sat me taking it all in and Dimitri calming himself down eventually I said

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek, he was no longer shaking but he was still tense

"For what"

"Telling me, being honest and making me love you even more"

"How could that make you love me more?"

"You protected your family and you didn't kill him as much as you wanted to"

"I considered it again you know"

"Killing him?"

"When I was Strigoi" He shuddered slightly and I wrapped my arms around him "I thought it would be the perfect time to kill him and make him pay, honestly I don't know if that was the Strigoi or me"

"It doesn't matter, you're Dhampir now and that is all in the past" Dimitri sighed

"You're right" He kissed my forehead again "Thank you" I moved over and turned off the lamp

"I love you Roza" I leant up and kissed him

"I love you too Dimitri"

* * *

I've noticed I often end stories with them saying 'I love you' to each other but you know what I like it :)

This went in a totally different way to what I had originally wanted but I think this is alright. People may not like the idea of Nathan being Dimitri's dad and Adrian being Dimitri's brother but the idea has been going around my head for a while and I needed to get it out so this is what I came up with.

I was thinking maybe by next chapter could be them in the kitchen cooking, what do you guys think?

Please Review

Lissa xXx


End file.
